Trouble with High School: Konoha High Chronicles
by akaskigirl
Summary: High school with a twist
1. Chapter 1

"First day of high school!" Eve screamed as she raced up the sidewalk. "Freedom to be who we are!"

"Eve," I say as I'm shaking my head. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Well let's be logical here, it is the first step to the rest of our lives." Kyo explains in her prophetic and annoying way.

"Oh yeah? Well I say it's the first step to a party life!" I yelled racing ahead of them. "Catch me if you can!"

I'm the kind of girl who is zany and weird. My name is Sahara. I'm a sophomore at Konoha High an with my friends I'm unstoppable.

My best friends are Eve, Antoinette, Kyo, and Hiroshima. We all started Konoha High together and this sophomore year is going to be kickass.

As I'm running, I hit something in the back, hard. It felt like I hit a really hard brick wall or a truck. I looked up and possibly died and went to heaven, all in that moment. Then I realized I had hit the hottest guy in the world. He had black hair all spiked to perfection, and his eyes were so onyx black that I could've fallen into them.

"I'm sorry… I didn't… I mean…"

"Just watch where your going, Leafy." He said.

Leafy? I thought to myself. Oh so another year of eye jokes, I get it.

You see my eyes are really green like uber green. They're dark green and really pretty to most people, but I've faced nicknames before. Something like; Leafy, Booger, Dr. B, anything.

"Ha ha ha. Cute name. A+ for creativity." Sarcasm it's like my second language.

"Whatever Leafy." He said.

"It's Sahara!" I screamed irritated.

"Oh yes because screaming at no one is so natural." Eve said behind me.

"What the hell! He was… I was… Damn!" I sighed as I hung my head in defeat.

I swore I hit something, damn he's fast or I'm certifiably crazy. Probably the latter, but I did notice he was taller than me . That's a first. I stand about 5'11" and my friends are at 5'3", 5'4", 5'6", and 5'9", so it's pretty uncommon to find someone taller than me.

"What are you thinking about?" Antoinette asked me.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing I swear."

As we made our way to homeroom, I noticed the people in the hallway were acting weird. It was like they were high off of crack or something. We found our homeroom, went in and sat down. Nothing was going on, so I put my headphones in and blared 'Three Days Grace.' Suddenly, I felt a sharp poke in the back.

"Sahara the teacher's her." Eve prodded me.

"Oh right!" I said as I slipped the ear buds out.

"Good morning students." The teacher said in monotone.

"Good morning Kakaishi-Sensei!" Everybody trilled like baby birds. Oh the woes of high school.

"Today we have five new students." He droned on.

Great more people to piss me off, fabulous.

"Come on in guys and introduce yourself." Kakaishi prodded.

A girl walked in first. She had green eyes and pink hair. Her eyes weren't as dark as mine but with the pink hair, she was pretty.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. I love shopping and doing anything with my family." She was clearly very bubbly and excited.

"Alright thank you Sakura. Next!" Kakaishi drilled.

Next came a blonde boy came in. I felt Antoinette stiffen behind me . He had golden eyes and golden hair that was braided in the back.

"I'm Edward Elric." He looked around.

I looked behind me, Antoinette was gazing at him with puppy eyes.

"Wow, star struck much, Nettie?" I asked.

"Shut up!"

Next a guy with brown hair and some color of eyes walked in.

"I'm Train Heartnet." He said that and that was it.

I thought Eve was about to die.

Then a black haired boy came in. I stiffened because I thought it was the kid I had rammed into, but it wasn't.

"I'm Inuyasha." He said.

Kyo flew up and never came back down.

Last but not least, a boy with black spiked hair and onyx eyes waltzed in. Oh My God, Kill Me Now!

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

Sasuke? And he makes fun of me! Really!

"Ok that's it. Now all the new student except for Sakura, are juniors, so make yourselves at home." Kakaishi droned on. "Now go ahead and chat amongst yourselves."

Yay! Ipod time.

"Did you see them? The junior girls are so lucky!" Eve cried.

"Considering the circumstance, we are the only sophomores in this homeroom," Kyo explained. "So we'll never get them."

"Thank you Captain Rainy Day." I said.

Everyone starts laughing and all the all the juniors look at us.

"What?" I asked.

"What's so funny? Find a robotic boyfriend?" Karin asked.

"Or maybe cuter clothes?" Stephiny questioned.

Hags. I hate them. According to them they're badass and no one can touch them. They wish.

As I get ready to say a witty and sarcastic comeback, Sasuke brushes by me.

He grabbed my hand. "They're not worth it, Leafy." Then he walked away.

It was like static discharge. He physically touched me and I couldn't move.

"Hey are you ok, Sahara? You look shell shocked." Nettie asked.

Hadn't anyone seen that? I looked to find Sasuke. He was in the corner by himself, listening to his Ipod. He hadn't even moved! Ok now I know I'm crazy. I keep staring and he looks up. I look down just as fast. What the hell is wrong with me?

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

After homeroom we all split up and went to separate classes. Finally, it was lunch and I was on edge. Everywhere I went, I felt like he was watching me. Well he was in all of my first four classes and, god forbid, he wouldn't stop staring at me. Sasuke was making me insane and not in a good way. I made my way to our lunch table and sat down. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok? You seem like really high strung." Eve asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. So how has the day been for you guys?"

"Absofreakinmazing !" Kyo exclaimed. "Inuyasha is gorgeous. We have algebra II together. He is awesome."

"Edward is a sweetie," Nettie explained. "He hates it when you call him short, and he says he loves my hair and it's redness."

"I love Train!" Eve was bubbling at the seams. "He's quiet and thoughtful. He also loves to read!"

I like Sakura." said Hiro as he came up behind me.

"Hiro!" We all tackled him.

Hiro a.k.a Hiroshima is our only junior friend, or at least he was until the four numbskulls invaded our friendship circle.

They all turned to me.

"Really! What now?" I asked exasperated.

"What about that Sasuke kid?" Nettie asked.

"How the hell should I know? I didn't talk to him."

Well don't look now, but Mr. Porcupine is staring at you." Eve said as she waved at Train.

Great, I thought. I dared to look and I turned around. Damn he was staring! I hate my life. All I did was slam my head on the table.

"Good grief! Get up ya looney!" Hiro prodded.

"Go away! I'm fine." I said.

"I can't go away. I'm nowhere near you." I heard his voice.

Holy shit! Ok now Sasuke's voice is in my head. Fabulous!

"Get out of my head." I thought.

"I can't. I'm only here because you imagine me to be." Sasuke said.

Stupid, little porcupine. Get out of my head. I'm not imagining this. I didn't even look behind me, I knew he was watching me . His eyes burned into my back.

"Then quit staring at me you creep!" I screamed in my mind.

"Trust me Sahara, you'll remember in due time." He smirked.

I turned around and he was right behind me. Ok he's really hot, but really creepy. Oh decisions, decisions.

"Oh hi Sasuke, didn't see you there." Hiro said. "What's up?"

"Can I borrow Sahara for a minute?" Sasuke asked.

I shook my head at no at Hiro, but do boys ever listen? No!

"Sure, she's not doing anything with us right now." Hiro claimed.

"What kind of friend are you?" I questioned as I got up.

As I followed Sasuke, I was getting nervous. So, I ran into him, but I never physically called him a creeper. Oh wait! I slapped my forehead. I thought it and he can see my mind or at least talk in it. Crap! We kept walking until we made it outside and there was no one around. Then Sasuke turned towards me. He looked me up and down like I was a show dog.

"How much do remember?" Sasuke asked.

"About what? Is this about me running into you earlier? Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't see you and I was…" I was silenced by his hand covering my mouth.

"You always talked to much." Sasuke was looking deep into my eyes with his black ones.

A feeling came over me in a split second. I felt like I knew him, actually, physically knew him. My feelings of love and passion came out. Stupid hormones. I wanted him to hold me closer and tighter. I wanted to be his only and for him to kiss me like he used to. Wait! Used to? Ugh he's messing with my mind. I pushed his hand off and got readjusted

"Back off! I don't even know you!" I said.

"Please, spare me the theatrics, Sahara. I know that look in your eyes."

"Touch me again and I'll spare you a phone call to the dispatcher at the hospital."

"You honestly don't remember, do you?" Sasuke prodded.

"That would be a no. I don't even know what you're trying to get me to remember."

"I'll get you to remember!" It came out as a snarl. "You have to, princess!" This last part, he sounded broken, and his voice was cracking.

At that moment he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Then Sasuke stopped and looked up. He was crying or at least he had tears in his eyes.

Oh god! What did I do? I wanted to comfort him, so badly, but what could I say and why did he call me princess? I'm really bad with tears, so I had to stop this.

"Where is your father?" Sasuke regained his composure.

"My father?" I was shell-shocked. "He died seven years ago. He was murdered."

Sasuke paused. "How did he die?"

"This is personal territory. I don't like talking about it." I started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sasuke reached out and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

I couldn't move. His voice was right in my ear. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. Damn he was close! Without realizing it, I leaned into him. My head was on his shoulder. It was instinctive. He caressed my cheek and brushed my hair from my eyes.

"This is how it used to be, with you and me." He said quietly. "I wish you could remember. I wish I could show you what you are."

Wait what I am? I regained my senses and whipped around, and I was leaning against the wall. It's like he was never there! I can't be going crazy, I still had that image of us burned into my head.

A voice on the wind said, "Remember my princess."

Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

After the last class of the day, I walked to homeroom in a daze. What did he want me to remember and why did he call me princess? When I walked into class and was confronted by Eve.

"We want all the details about what happened between you and…" She cut off and was staring behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Excuse me, Leafy." Sasuke brushed by me.

We both stared in shock. Eve looked like a guppy with her mouth wide open.

"Excuse me while I go take of something." I said as I walked over to Sasuke's desk.

"Let me make this very clear. Stop calling me names. Stop making crude jokes. Stop messing with my emotions, and above all stay out of my head." I kept my voice at a even whisper. "If you continue to mess with me, you'll be in the hospital on life support. Got it?"

"Please as if you could even touch me, Princess." He smirked.

"Oh and stop calling me princess. If you knew anything about me, you'd know I'm far from a princess." I said walking away.

"I know more about you than you know about yourself." Sasuke called after me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Please! He can't be serious, I thought. Let's test this theory.

"Ok try me." I said.

"Your favorite color is black. You love music. Your favorite flower is a rose. Naturally your hair is curly, but you straighten it out to seem more elegant. Your perfume is Midnight Poison. You have one sister and your name means butterfly. Oh and you love the night, but you're afraid of the dark."

"Holy shit! I take it back, but how did you know all of that?" I questioned.

"Class is starting." He responded dryly.

I just stared at him until I heard Kakaishi's voice.

"Sahara could you please sit down." I sat down.

"Ok class," Kakaishi said. "We have two new students, Naru and Keno."

"Naru is our only freshman in this class. Be nice."

I officially decided to adopt Naru as my freshman.

"So who's that over there? The one with black hair." Naru asked.

"Him?" I pointed. Naru nodded. "That's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, well he's staring at you."

Great, again. I heard his chair scrape across the floor and him starting to walk towards me.

I turned around. "Can I help you?"

He hissed. "I need to talk to you. NOW!"

I followed him considering he was dragging me by the arm.

"What the hell?" I asked

"I want to know something," Sasuke explained. "Does your back hurt?"

"No?" I said cautiously.

"Good then I can do this…" He touched my upper back.

It was like I was on fire. The pain spread to my legs, my arms, everywhere. I fell to the ground and cried out. Sasuke just stood there and watched.

"Sa-su-ke." I cried out. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was on a bed, in a house, and I had no idea where I was. I tried to sit up but my back was tight and it wasn't allowing me to move. Then I heard someone talking outside the room. I hid under the covers and listened. The voice belonged to Sasuke and the other one, I had no idea who is belonged to.

"Sir, I don't think bringing her here was a good idea." The voice claimed.

"It's fine. It was my decision and she needs to know." Sasuke said.

"Well prince, what happens when she wakes up?"

"She'll see me and remember everything about us."

Us? What us? There is no us! Now I may find him dangerously sexy, but us? No! No! NO! NO!

"Sire, are you falling for her?" The servant asked.

There was a pause . "I already fell for her. When I walked into the room that first day, I realized I still love her."

I gasped and it went silent outside the door. I laid back down and noticed black archaic marking on my arms and legs. What the hell? I got up to look in the mirror and what I saw scared the hell out of me. Those black markings were along my forehead and down the right side of my face, then down my neck. It made my eyes turn emerald and the markings looked a lot like flowers. For once in my life, I thought I was beautiful. I heard the door open and I whipped around. Sasuke walked in and looked stunned.

"You're up?" He looked shocked.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"It's just shocking. Any who are you in any pain at all?"

"No, I'm fine." I lied through my teeth.

Sasuke laughed. "You're a horrible liar. I'll let you rest. Oh and by the way, you look beautiful princess."

I blushed. "Thank you."

Sasuke turned , but he stutter stepped. Something was pulling him back. He turned and faced me, and his eyes said love, passion, and remorse. Sasuke crossed the room towards me and pulled me up to him, from the bed. He just stared into my eyes and brushed my curls from my face. I don't why know why but I felt tike he had done this before. I ducked my head down on his shoulder. Why? I'll never know but he was stroking my neck and it felt amazing. I looked up and Sasuke put his forehead on mine. We stared deep into each others eyes. His lips were mere inches away from mine, and he started to move, but away from me. He turned on his heel and walked out the door. I fell back and started gasping. Am I falling for him or have I already fallen for him.

Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Where ever I was, it was dark and cold. I had a feeling Sasuke was never going to come back, but right as I was on the brink of sleep, he came back.

"Sahara," he sounded so broken. His voice was cracking and he looked as if he needed a hug.

I looked up, but never answered. I couldn't. Sasuke walked over and looked me in the eyes.

"About earlier," he paused. "That was very nearly a mistake. I'm sorry."

I was awestruck. Now I'm not known for my temper, but this pissed me off. I mustered all the strength in my body and slapped him across the face. His face turned bright red and there was the outline of a hand on his cheek. Again my anger got the best of me and the mark on his cheek proved it. When he looked back up at me, those onyx eyes were full of hatred. I had definitely pissed him off.

Hew grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back and I didn't make a sound, but it hurt like hell. Sasuke had me face down on the bed and he started to laugh.

"Look at the mighty shadow angel princess now." He flipped me over to where I was now looking up at him. "You're weak. The king raised a weak princess. No wonder your people are suffering."

I tried to speak but he covered my mouth.

"Don't speak princess. There's nothing to say. I'm the last enemy you want to piss of." Sasuke gave me a warning glance.

I just laid there looking up at him. I never said one word, but I started to cry. He was scaring me and I don't scare easily. Sasuke took note of this and lifted his hand off my mouth, and his look softened. Sasuke got off of me and sat next to me cross legged.

" I'm sorry, Sahara. I didn't mean too. It's just my arrogant prince side surfaces sometimes," he paused to look at me. "I can't control my emotions around you. If you aren't near, I'm sad. When you don't think like me, it irritates me, but I have to remember you're sensitive. I don't mean to hurt you, but I do and it pains me. I just never want to…" I silenced him with a hug.

"You talk way to much ," I whispered in his ear. "Why not try admitting your feelings instead of playing with me."

He looked stunned. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Enough to know your true feelings about me and that you're a major hardass."

Sasuke laughed. "I'll admit to that." Then something sparked in his eyes. "Ok so now that you know that I love you, do you return those feelings?"

"I don't know yet. My heart says go but my brain says no."

"I'll let you sleep on it, however I expect your answer by morning." He turned and shut the door behind him.

I laid my head on the pillow and thought about my answer. When I finally fell asleep, I had a dream, that royally shook me.

Chapter 4


End file.
